


I Got You

by Littlebarchie07



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Loss, barchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebarchie07/pseuds/Littlebarchie07
Summary: A little Barchie friendship Drabble set after the death of Fred.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	I Got You

Dusk was settling over the town, the sky was a mix of purple and pink hues and lights twinkled in the distance as the sun was slowly descending down on Riverdale.  
  
Betty found Archie sat with his legs curled into his chest. Her heart pained for him as she made a slow approach. He looked like a lost little boy.

In a way, Betty mused, he was somewhat. His dad had been everything to him. Knowing no loss was the same, Betty did know what it was like to feel lost, with no hope to cling to.

As she grew closer, she wasn’t sure if she should clear her throat, say something or simply sit down beside him without saying a word. She opted for the latter, her legs folding beneath her. His gaze did not shift from the setting sun and he did not speak. Betty didn’t expected him to. Betty was ready to sit with him in silence for as long as it was needed. She would cry with him, be angry for him, whatever it was he needed from her, she was ready to give.

Her hand reached out to him, and she half expected him to flinch, but he didn’t move an inch. Betty let her hand slip over his, and she pulled his left hand away from his knee, clasping it in her own. His legs stretched out, and he let out a shaky breath. He still didn’t look at her, and she still did not say a word.

She let her fingers caress his soft skin slowly, his hand was warm and clammy, but she didn’t care. Slowly, with her eyes on his face, she bought his hand to her lips. As she moved to drop his hand, he gripped onto it tight and gave it a squeeze.

“Arch - I’m-” His voice cracked as he cut her off and his eyes, wide and glazed, met hers for the first time.

“Please don’t. I am so tired of everyone saying they’re sorry.” His voice was a mere whisper, and he sounded so broken. Betty bit her lip, her eyes welling with unshed tears. She closed her eyes for a second, as she took a deep breath and exhaled with the wind.

They stayed silent for a moment, Archie’s hand was still gripped in Betty’s. “I have no words, Archie.” Betty whispered meekly. She knew that there was no words to help this situation, and being here with him was something, but still. Her heart hurt so much that she couldn’t wave a finger and fix this.

He shook his head. “Neither do I.”

And then he confirmed what she already knew. “I feel so lost.”

Betty watched as he turned his head away from her, as a tear fell from the corner of his eye. She reached across and pulled his face towards her, her own tear-filled eyes willing him to look at her. She needed him to know that he could let down his guard with her.  
  
“I know. But I’m with you. Whatever you need, whenever you go, I’ll be with you.” He nodded, mustering a small half smile.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Betty asked, his face still in her hands.

“No” He replied quickly and she nodded, her head falling close to his, she rested her forehead against him. 

“Okay. But I am here, for when you do.”

They stayed like that for a moment, foreheads touching, and his brown eyes searching her face. “Can I do anything for you?” Betty whispered.

Archie pulled away from her, and fell back onto the grass, his head turned in her direction. “Just lie with me for a bit?”

She nodded, falling back beside him, his arm automatically coming around her shoulders. She snuggled into him.

The setting sun cast a shadow from the trees around them, and her eyes caught the twinkling of the stars as they flashed in the darken sky. Her mind flashed back to their younger years, camping outside in his garden. Fred setting the campfire, giving them marshmallows to roast and telling them stories of space and beyond.

She wondered if Archie was thinking the same. There was no way to tell what he was thinking, and it hurt her because she was unsure what it was he needed. Knowing from experience, she knew that when grieving it’s hard to know what you want, what you need.

She knew herself how difficult it was, and grief was not linear, there was no right thing to say. So with that in mind, she let her heart speak.

She needed him to know that no matter what, she was going to be with him through it all.

“I’m not going to say it’s going to be okay Archie.” Betty whispered, and she felt him stiffen beside her. She knew he wasn’t ready to talk about it, so she continued without pause.

“It’s never going to be okay. This is not fair and I can’t fix it, because there is simply nothing that can be fixed.” He tightened his hold on her shoulders, and she watched as his chest started to rise and fall a bit quicker.

“This absolutely sucks and it’s going to hurt. It’s going to hurt forever. But I am here. I am here for you whatever you need, whenever you need it. I am not going anywhere, Arch...”

Archie pulled her close and buried his head into her hair. She was not surprised as the top of her hair began to grow damp with his tears as he silently sobbed into her.

His arms crushed her against him, but she didn’t mind. Rubbing her hands slowly against his heaving back, she mumbled against him over and over. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel that we could have had more soft barchie scenes after the death of Archie’s dad (RIP Luke ❤️) and this was playing on my mind so I had to write it down. It’s rough, and it’s late and my muse is tired but I’m trying to get back into writing, and what better way than to write about barchie because they are my babies so kudos if you like. Thanks for reading! Xo


End file.
